PROJECT SUMMARY Funding is requested to support graduate student and postdoctoral trainees at the 2017 IEEE Medical Imaging Conference (MIC) in Atlanta, GA, which will, as is traditional, be held jointly with the IEEE Nuclear Science Symposium (NSS) and the Workshop on Room Temperature Semiconductor Detectors (RTSD). This annual international conference is the largest and most important meeting dedicated to technical developments in radiotracer-based medical imaging methods, particularly positron-emission tomography (PET) and single-photon-emission computed tomography (SPECT). Additional topics of interest include development of other tomographic modalities, such as novel CT techniques, and multimodality imaging such as PET/CT, SPECT/CT and PET/MR. The emphasis is on detectors, imaging systems, and algorithms for image reconstruction and image quantitation. At the most recent IEEE NSS-MIC meeting in 2015 in San Diego, over 1300 papers were presented and total attendance was 1810, with at least half of the attendees declaring the Medical Imaging Conference to be their primary interest. This grant will provide twenty graduate students and post doctoral trainees specifically identifying MIC as their primary interest with $500 each towards conference registration and accommodations. Awardees will be selected based on objective criteria, with an aim towards enabling attendance by a broad spectrum of students including women, minorities, people with disabilities, and those with families.